


Silver Millennium Information

by Mauisse Flowers (Mauisse_Flowers)



Series: Lucy of the Moon [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Big Fanfic Name Is Big, But not really references, Explanations, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda involves mythology gone wrong, My take on the Silver Mill, Mythology References, Pre-Silver Millennium Era, Pretty much anything to do with the Silver Mill, Silver Millennium, Silver Millennium Era, like a lot of it was right but it was also lies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauisse_Flowers/pseuds/Mauisse%20Flowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The planets of the Silver Alliance and how to view them. Some of it's going to screw with canon (okay, a lot of it is), but will help. This also includes Earth.</p><p> </p><p>If you use this, please ask. A lot of thought has been put into this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moon – Head of the Silver Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> The name of the kingdoms are italicized while their role in the Alliance is underlined.

_The Moon Queendom_

OR

_The Lunar Kingdom_

OR

_Sliver Millennium_

Head of the Silver Alliance

 

People from the Moon Kingdom usually have white or platinum hair and pale skin. Some may develop a darker skin tone living on another planet or have light blue, pink, lavender, gray ect. hair. Eye color varies, but all Lunarians have a silver tint to their eyes. Their skin gives off a glow that is usually white, light blue, yellow, orange or pale red after the multiple colors their planet gives off; the most common glows are yellow and white.

Pale colors such as white, flushed pink, lavender, silver and pale gold are the most common of colors among the Lunarians though they are not apposed to darker colors. They would just rather leave it to plant life to produce the dark hues.

Common women dress like Greek women between [4th century B.C. and 460 B.C.](http://th03.deviantart.net/fs70/PRE/i/2014/076/4/8/ancient_greek_dresses_by_ninidu-d7akjgy.jpg), with hair styles varying while men dress in togas or take after Terran men by wearing tunics and tights. Women of higher brith in Mucha inspired cdresses and gowns. The cloths used vary, with women's dresses usually consisting of cotton and silk while men use wool and satin. Lunarians never wear shoes because they believe it cuts off their connection to their home and way of life. Becuase everyone is seen as family, clothing tends to be revealing, drapping in ways that make normally covered body parts (such as genItalian and brest) seen. It also isn't uncommon for people to walk naked as they dry off after bathing, either.

Many Lunarians are quiet, demure and even shy, though they are also very good warriors, especially when it comes to archery and the bow staff. All Lunarians have natural internal healing abilities with a select few (mostly in the direct Selene line) being Healers, where they can heal both themselves and others and can feel wounded or 'spoiled' auras.

Most of the Lunarian trade is in cloth goods, having the best spider silk in the Alliance, and many are middle class merchants with hardly an upper or lower class. Very few Lunarians grow up illiterate and even when fully grown can still learn to read and write due to their long lifespans.

It is uncommon for a Lunarian to know how to swim, having to learn on Mars, Jupiter or Neptune, or be of especially high birth to have availability to the teaching. If you do know how to swim, many Lunarians find it an odd thing and wonder how in Elysium  you ever learned.

Official language of the Moon is Lunarian, though it is a hard language to learn and is usually only used at important events or in school. It is not a written language, but supposedly someone is coming up with a written form of the language to help people learn it better.

* * *

The Lunar royalty are not born with the sigil of their planet on their brow. It is inked in after the princess' Coming-of-Age if the Symbol appears on her body when she comes of age (fifteen). Before, the princess would have to wear a [circlet](https://img0.etsystatic.com/013/0/7985358/il_570xN.442764200_fy5z.jpg) with the moon sigil on it. After she has the symbol, she can also make it disappear if she so wished.

The royalty of the Moon must always wear mostly white, to match their planet. The women dress in Mucha styled clothing, the more loose the better. They must wear at least one item made of a moonstone and an item of their parents choosing.

When the eldest turns thirteen, they are given a [necklace](http://www.goddessgift.net/images-jewelry/pendant-horned-moon-RM-dd-tp-2973.jpg) with a crescent moon on it, establishing they will be the next ruler.

* * *

Selene was the first Queen of the Moon followed by her thought-to-be-only daughter Selenity. Many assumed since Selene gave birth to only one daughter then Selenity could only give birth to one daughter and so on, so forth, but there is speculation this isn't true due to the tale of Selene and Endymion, the first king of Earth who was once a poor shepherd, and how she apparently had many demi-god children with him while he was under a spell. It was never proven true or false so no one really knows except Selene, but the Lunarians are of the belief that if it was true then everyone on the Moon are related and should respect family ties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incase the links don't work.  
> Lunar Circlet: https://img0.etsystatic.com/013/0/7985358/il_570xN.442764200_fy5z.jpg  
> Lunarian Female Dresses: http://th03.deviantart.net/fs70/PRE/i/2014/076/4/8/ancient_greek_dresses_by_ninidu-d7akjgy.jpg  
> Future Monarch Necklace: http://www.goddessgift.net/images-jewelry/pendant-horned-moon-RM-dd-tp-2973.jpg


	2. Mercury – Scholars of the Alliance

_The Kingdom of Mercury_

Scholars of the Alliance

 

Mercurians have ice blue skin with either dark or light blue hair and matching eyes. They are usually very petite and their skin is very hot and smooth. Terrans often compare them to "Icicles" as a derogatory term. Sometimes, from the amount of heat they put off, when they go to another, cooler planet you'll witness steam rise from their skin and clothes.

The only colors you'll ever see on Mercury are white and blues of every shade except ones blended with another color. Due to being the closest planet to the sun, they cannot have plants unless inside greenhouses at all times. All plants and animals are strictly kept for food. 

The people of Mercury dress as desert nomads, shielding themselves from the sun. All clothes are hemp, lenin, cotton and other breathable fabrics to accustom to hot days and freezing nights. The only cloth they refuse is silk due to its easy deterioration under sunlight. Silk is seen as more a luxury many don't want.

Though water is scarce on Mercury, it is naturally built into a Mercurian's biology to know how to swim.

Mercurians are a outspoken people, though are also very shy at the same time. They are good warriors when they choose to fight, and have abilities over ice and fog that aid in their fighting. Mercury has the most scholars and doctors, many famous for recounting the largest and only Solar System battles to date, the Light Wars. It is said that Mercurian scholars invented the universal Language of the Stars.

The official language of Mercury is (1)Stars.

* * *

The rules of Mercury dress much like their people with the sigil of Mercury painted on their brow in white. They usually keep their hair cut above the shoulder and usually the line is passed down to males.

The young royals, like the Lunar Kingdom and every other kingdom, wear a circlet or coronet to show their status

When the next royal is born, the Mercurian sigil appears as a deep blue on their brow at birth and turns frosty blue at their Coming-of-Age (thirteen).

* * *

Mercurians keep creatures similar to dragons crossed with mice as pets to use as messengers to other planets. They invented the Cross-Planet Postal System from this.

The scientists and doctors on Mercury worked together to create a body regulation mechanism so people of all planets could travel and not be affected by different atmospheres. It can look like many things from a pocket watch to an actual article of clothing. The most popular are wrist watches, earrings, and necklaces.

* * *

* * *

(1) Stars - Formally known as the Language of the Stars and created by the god Mercury (who put the fame onto his people instead of himself). A more slang term is LotS. Those of Earth call it Elysian.


	3. Venus – Beauties of the Alliance

_The Kingdom of Venus_

OR

_The Beautiful Kingdom_

The Beauties of the Alliance 

Venetian hair color is typically blonde with blue eyes or red hair with green eyes. Skin colors vary in range, likened to the wide range of Terran skin tones. Because Venetians are close with Lunarians, they often visit the Moon, and so many have lighter skin tones than considered normal from the lack of heat. They have high blood pressure, quick heart rates, and are very cold. Their blood is yellow and can melt weak metals when heated to boiling point.

Venetians dress in any color that fits them, though orange and white are favored shades when the Alliance's anniversary comes around due to the two planets being closest. Most clothing types vary, from tight fitting to loose, the most common being similar to garments seen worn in the films _Aladdin_ and _Prince of Persia: Sands of Time_.

Unlike Mercury, Venus is the second biggest importer of silk that is made from Lunarian spider silk. The spider silk is used is nearly everything but underwear which are strictly cotton due to durability. Venetians are exporters of worm silk, best used in negligées, handkerchiefs, and ribboning.

* * *

Venus is a planet known for its free love and large harems. The planet revolves around love, from gentle to tough, sweet to harsh. Very few Venetians settle down, preferring to stay free of 'binding contracts.' The royals of Venus do marry and settle down, however, otherwise there could be an influx of possible heirs.

Like all of the planets, the custom of the princes/princesses wearing a coronet or circlet is followed. However, the King and Queen have their birth month inked into their skin when coronated; the King uses good ink and the Queen uses silver. The Venetian sigil is found on the ankle of the future royal, but is not passed down the generations. Instead, the sigil shows up in the future ruler of Venus, and can appear on more than one person each generation. So far, the sigil has shown up in the royal family and only several commoners.

In the case of a commoner becoming the next King/Queen, a system has been set into place to make sure they learn everything they need to know, from its history before the Light Wars to the number of exports expected in a year.

The future ruler also has the ability to see love lines or 'Strings of Fate', both intimate and platonic, and can, if allowed, bring the lovers and friends together. They can only use this gift if permission is expressed, and it isn't always a welcome thing.

* * *

Like most of the Planets, it's native tongue it the Language of Stars. The secondary language is Lunarian.

Venus is the third most recognized for its fighting style, both for its movements requiring a strong center balance and lower body as well as if's efficient brutality. Despite the planet's open love policy, they are also well trained to defend themselves and those who are unable to protect themselves.


End file.
